The Red Omega
by Wingedwolf16
Summary: I suck a descriptions just let you all know from here on out, and also might become rated M later I don't know I'm still thinking about it. Always hope you enjoy! Also yes I'm Rosewick trash DEAL WITH IT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Quick A/N: Just to clarify so no one get confused or anything this is an AU kind of... all the characters still live in the wold of Remnant, except in this AU all the characters have wolf ears and a tail, there will still be Faunas except they'll have a different animal characteristics.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Shh, it's ok." Summer Rose cooed, but young Ruby continued to cry. there was another loud crack of thunder and Ruby's cries worsened, until Summer had an idea that had normally worked when Yang was Ruby's age

" _Wandering child of the earth_

 _Do you know… just… how much you worth_

 _you have walked this… path since your birth_

 _you were destined… for more._

 _there… are those who'll tell your wrong_

 _and they'll try… to… silence your song_

 _but right here is… where you belong_

 _so don't search… anymore._

Ruby's cries began to subside as she calmed to the sound of her mothers voice, but Summer kept singing until young Ruby was finally fast asleep. Summer carefully set Ruby down back in her bed and gently placed a blanket over her, she kissed Ruby on the forehead and walked to the door

"Good night Ruby, I love you." She said as she left the room

* * *

Torchwick strode into the 'Dust till Dawn' and sprinkled the ashes of his cigar on the counter "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open _this_ late?" He asked, one of the men in black and red suits raised a gun to the old mans head, he put up his hands in fear

"Please, take my lien and leave." He begged

"shh… we're not here for your money. Grab the dust." He ordered. One of the guys had spotted a girl in the back

"Hey put your hands up where I can see 'em." He ordered, the girl in the red hood didn't respond "Hey! You got a death wish or something?!" He walked over to her and pulled her hood down to reveal her red and black wolf ears and her headphones she had been wearing

"huh?" She asked confused, he motioned to his ears signaling to take her head phones off "Yes?" She asked

"I said put your hand in the air." He ordered again

"Are you… robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ohh…" the girl kicked the guy with all her might into a bunch of cans, another guy in a similar uniform came around the corner and pointed a gun at her

"Freeze!" He yelled, this time she ran at him and used both of her feet to send him and her flying out the front store window but she landed on her feet, that other guy… not so much.

Roman ran to the now broken store window, to see a girl in a red hood with short red and black hair and red and black ears and tail. The girl also held a large scythe that seemed to be a bit big for her. She swung her scythe down into the pavement

"Ok… get her." He ordered, the men he had barrowed from Junior ran at her, and even though that scythe of hers seemed big for her small stature… she wielded it like a pro, even he had to admit he was slightly impressed though he would never say that out loud. She threw one of the men at his feet "You were worth every scent truly you were." He muttered as he stepped on his cigar "Well Red I think we can all agree that's it's been an eventful evening, but as much as I'd love to stick around…" he pointed his cane at her and placed his finger on the trigger "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fired his cane at her and made his escape to a ladder on the side of a building and climbed on the roof.

"Hey!" The girl yelled, a shiver went down his spine at the sound of her voice, though the orange eared criminal blamed that on the wind.

"Persistent." He muttered, when the plane that lead to his escape came, he climbed aboard then turned to face the silver eyed wannabe huntress,he held up a red dust crystal "End of the line Red!" He tossed the crystal at her and shot at it, but a real huntress had appeared just in time save the young girl from the blast of the crystal

* * *

"Ruby Rose… you have… silver eyes." Professor Ozpin looked straight into Ruby's eyes

"Umm…" her ears dropped as she felt the female huntress's ever present gaze stay on her, it was rather uncomfortable as each move she made was being carefully monitored by the female huntress.

"So can you tell me were you learned to fight like… this?" He asked, motioning toward a tablet that showed her fighting the guys back at the dust shop

"S-Signal academy." Her eyes kept drifting back to the plate of cookies in his hands

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well… one teacher in particular."

"I see…"he finally set it on the table, she reached for a cookie… which… was followed by stuffing the rest into her mouth "There's only one person I know who uses a scythe … a dusty old Qrow."

"Oh! Ths muh unkl Thr!" She said, she swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal." She then began to go on about how she's always wanted to become a huntress, when she was finally done Ozpin spoke

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, Ruby nodded

"You're professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon." Ozpin smiled

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to come to my school?" He asked

"More than anything." Ozpin looked at the female huntress who simply rolled her eyes and looked away

"Well… alright."

"I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed excitedly as her yellow tail wagged rapidly

"Please stop." Ruby breathed as her sister finally released her from her tight hug

"But I'm so proud of you! Your like one of the only omegas to make it into this school! How can you not be excited?" Yang asked, Ruby's ears dropped as she frowned

"I am it's just… I got moved ahead two years and like you said I'm one of the only omegas to make it into this school,, I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang titled her head in confusion but continued to smile

"But you are special, trust me everyone at Beacon is going to think your the bees knees."

"I don't want to be the bees knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Their conversation was interrupted by a hologram of the huntress from the night before

"Hello."

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"As you all already know our world is experiencing an incredible amount of peace and and it will be your duty as future hunters and huntress's to uphold it, which is one of the reasons why you were accepted into this prestigious academy." With that the hologram disappeared, Ryby walked forward and looked out the window at the beautiful view

"Look! You can see Signal from up here." Ruby gasped when she suddenly felt really homesick, Yang smiled warmly and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder

"Beacon is our home now." Suddenly a boy-who looked like he was just about to puke his brains out- ran past them and made a B line for the bathroom

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Ruby giggled "Ew Yang! You have puke on your shoe!" She exclaimed in disgust

"Gross gross gross gross gross…"

"Ew! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

* * *

Roman slammed his fist on the table, his ears drawn back in frustration, no matter how hard he tried… he just couldn't get that girl from the dust shop (whom he'd nicknamed Red). From the smell of it she was just an omega, so why was she having such an affect on him, true she was skilled in fighting he had to give her that but it didn't make sense. Every time he'd think about her a small chill would run down his spine. What on Remnant was happening to him! If anything was for certain and even more strange, it was that he was actually looking forward to the next time he would see Red.

"Till next time… Red"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quick A/N: Just to clarify so no one get confused or anything this is an AU kind of... all the characters still live in the wold of Remnant, except in this AU all the characters have wolf ears and a tail, there will still be Faunas except they'll have a different animal characteristics.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Shh, it's ok." Summer Rose cooed, but young Ruby continued to cry. there was another loud crack of thunder and Ruby's cries worsened, until Summer had an idea that had normally worked when Yang was Ruby's age

" _Wandering child of the earth_

 _Do you know… just… how much you worth_

 _you have walked this… path since your birth_

 _you were destined… for more._

 _there… are those who'll tell your wrong_

 _and they'll try… to… silence your song_

 _but right here is… where you belong_

 _so don't search… anymore._

Ruby's cries began to subside as she calmed to the sound of her mothers voice, but Summer kept singing until young Ruby was finally fast asleep. Summer carefully set Ruby down back in her bed and gently placed a blanket over her, she kissed Ruby on the forehead and walked to the door

"Good night Ruby, I love you." She said as she left the room

* * *

Torchwick strode into the 'Dust till Dawn' and sprinkled the ashes of his cigar on the counter "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open _this_ late?" He asked, one of the men in black and red suits raised a gun to the old mans head, he put up his hands in fear

"Please, take my lien and leave." He begged

"shh… we're not here for your money. Grab the dust." He ordered. One of the guys had spotted a girl in the back

"Hey put your hands up where I can see 'em." He ordered, the girl in the red hood didn't respond "Hey! You got a death wish or something?!" He walked over to her and pulled her hood down to reveal her red and black wolf ears and her headphones she had been wearing

"huh?" She asked confused, he motioned to his ears signaling to take her head phones off "Yes?" She asked

"I said put your hand in the air." He ordered again

"Are you… robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ohh…" the girl kicked the guy with all her might into a bunch of cans, another guy in a similar uniform came around the corner and pointed a gun at her

"Freeze!" He yelled, this time she ran at him and used both of her feet to send him and her flying out the front store window but she landed on her feet, that other guy… not so much.

Roman ran to the now broken store window, to see a girl in a red hood with short red and black hair and red and black ears and tail. The girl also held a large scythe that seemed to be a bit big for her. She swung her scythe down into the pavement

"Ok… get her." He ordered, the men he had barrowed from Junior ran at her, and even though that scythe of hers seemed big for her small stature… she wielded it like a pro, even he had to admit he was slightly impressed though he would never say that out loud. She threw one of the men at his feet "You were worth every scent truly you were." He muttered as he stepped on his cigar "Well Red I think we can all agree that's it's been an eventful evening, but as much as I'd love to stick around…" he pointed his cane at her and placed his finger on the trigger "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fired his cane at her and made his escape to a ladder on the side of a building and climbed on the roof.

"Hey!" The girl yelled, a shiver went down his spine at the sound of her voice, though the orange eared criminal blamed that on the wind.

"Persistent." He muttered, when the plane that lead to his escape came, he climbed aboard then turned to face the silver eyed wannabe huntress,he held up a red dust crystal "End of the line Red!" He tossed the crystal at her and shot at it, but a real huntress had appeared just in time save the young girl from the blast of the crystal

* * *

"Ruby Rose… you have… silver eyes." Professor Ozpin looked straight into Ruby's eyes

"Umm…" her ears dropped as she felt the female huntress's ever present gaze stay on her, it was rather uncomfortable as each move she made was being carefully monitored by the female huntress.

"So can you tell me were you learned to fight like… this?" He asked, motioning toward a tablet that showed her fighting the guys back at the dust shop

"S-Signal academy." Her eyes kept drifting back to the plate of cookies in his hands

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well… one teacher in particular."

"I see…"he finally set it on the table, she reached for a cookie… which… was followed by stuffing the rest into her mouth "There's only one person I know who uses a scythe … a dusty old Qrow."

"Oh! Ths muh unkl Thr!" She said, she swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal." She then began to go on about how she's always wanted to become a huntress, when she was finally done Ozpin spoke

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, Ruby nodded

"You're professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon." Ozpin smiled

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to come to my school?" He asked

"More than anything." Ozpin looked at the female huntress who simply rolled her eyes and looked away

"Well… alright."

"I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed excitedly as her yellow tail wagged rapidly

"Please stop." Ruby breathed as her sister finally released her from her tight hug

"But I'm so proud of you! Your like one of the only omegas to make it into this school! How can you not be excited?" Yang asked, Ruby's ears dropped as she frowned

"I am it's just… I got moved ahead two years and like you said I'm one of the only omegas to make it into this school,, I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yang titled her head in confusion but continued to smile

"But you are special, trust me everyone at Beacon is going to think your the bees knees."

"I don't want to be the bees knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Their conversation was interrupted by a hologram of the huntress from the night before

"Hello."

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"As you all already know our world is experiencing an incredible amount of peace and and it will be your duty as future hunters and huntress's to uphold it, which is one of the reasons why you were accepted into this prestigious academy." With that the hologram disappeared, Ryby walked forward and looked out the window at the beautiful view

"Look! You can see Signal from up here." Ruby gasped when she suddenly felt really homesick, Yang smiled warmly and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder

"Beacon is our home now." Suddenly a boy-who looked like he was just about to puke his brains out- ran past them and made a B line for the bathroom

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Ruby giggled "Ew Yang! You have puke on your shoe!" She exclaimed in disgust

"Gross gross gross gross gross…"

"Ew! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

* * *

Roman slammed his fist on the table, his ears drawn back in frustration, no matter how hard he tried… he just couldn't get that girl from the dust shop (whom he'd nicknamed Red). From the smell of it she was just an omega, so why was she having such an affect on him, true she was skilled in fighting he had to give her that but it didn't make sense. Every time he'd think about her a small chill would run down his spine. What on Remnant was happening to him! If anything was for certain and even more strange, it was that he was actually looking forward to the next time he would see Red.

"Till next time… Red"


End file.
